


I Know We're Not Together, But Babe I Won't Forget You

by Crazier_Than_You



Series: Seblaine Week 2020 [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Based on a Hayley Kiyoko music video, Free day, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Seblaine Week 2020, What I Need
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:20:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25279144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazier_Than_You/pseuds/Crazier_Than_You
Summary: Sebastian runs away on a road trip with Blaine and makes an important discovery on the way.Day 3 of Seblaine Week 2020: Free Day
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Series: Seblaine Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832773
Kudos: 25





	I Know We're Not Together, But Babe I Won't Forget You

**Author's Note:**

> Today's fic is brought to you by the amazing What I Need music video by Hayley Kiyoko. Seriously, go check it out. It's wonderful.
> 
> Blaine and Sebastian are a mix of the two characters in the music video because I don't think either one of them exactly fits the characters exactly. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy it!

“You really think that you’re going to get away with this? Do you think I don’t know where you’re going? You fucking fag. You’re leaving with that fucking boy.” 

“He’s my best friend! There’s nothing between us, dad.” 

“Who the hell raised you to be like this? If you walk out that fucking door, you can never come back, you motherfucker.” 

“Fine! At least I know I won’t be anything like you.” 

Sebastian grabbed the bags he’d been packing and walked towards the door, drowning out the sound of his father’s screaming behind him. He was getting the fuck out of there and never looking back. He slammed out the front door as Blaine’s car pulled up in front of the house. 

“Fuck you, bitch.” He screamed back towards where his dad was standing in the doorway, flipping him off in the process. He threw his bag into the back of Blaine’s car and climbed in. “Drive.” He demanded, and Blaine obliged. 

As they sped down the highway, it began to set in that they were actually doing this. They had been talking about it for so long, and now it was reality. Just Blaine, Sebastian, and the open road. He let out a wild laugh, and Blaine echoed it. 

“We’re doing this! We’re really doing this.” Blaine sounded ecstatic. “No more Kurt, no more parents, just the freedom of the open road.” 

“My dad’s gone, the pressure’s gone. It’s just us, babe.” Sebastian smiled over at Blaine. They flipped on the radio and sang at the top of their lungs while they drove on— getting as far away from Lima and the rest of the life they knew as they possibly could. Sebastian didn’t know that life could be this exhilarating, but he was glad to have his best friend by his side while it happened. 

A few hours later, and they pulled into a motel for the night. They weren’t exhausted, however. Quite the contrary, the adrenaline hadn’t worn off yet, and Sebastian insisted they celebrate their newfound freedom. That’s how they found themselves in a bar. 

“Cheers!” Sebastian cried, holding out his tequila shot to clink with Blaine’s. They drink, and Blaine coughs as his shot goes down. 

“I never understand why you like those.” He laughs and orders himself a beer. Sebastian just smiles back and orders another shot. Pretty soon, he was ready to dance and pulled Blaine out onto the dance floor. They laughed as they had fun, and other boys surround them to get in on their fun. But Sebastian only has eyes for his best friend, and pretty soon, Blaine was worn out, and Sebastian took it upon himself to get them back to the motel. 

He puts the other boy to bed and watches him sleep for a little bit before getting himself ready to go to sleep himself. It sucked being in love with his best friend, but he didn’t want to scare the other boy away by hitting on him. Sighing to himself, he goes to bed in his own bed, turning to face Blaine while he sleeps. 

* * *

Back on the road, Sebastian had taken over driving duties from Blaine, letting the other boy sleep after waking up with a massive hangover. Blaine laid down across the center console and snuggled up to Sebastian’s thigh. A warmth spread across his body, and Sebastian carefully moved a hand down to card through Blaine’s hair. 

He looked down to see the boy sleep peacefully and didn’t notice as the car started to drift across the lanes. A horn blaring at him alerted him to the danger that he had unwittingly put them in, and he jerked the wheel to get out of the way. Their car veered off onto the shoulder of the road and unceremoniously died. 

Blaine, who had woken up when the horn had blared, looked over at Sebastian with wide eyes, and Sebastian could feel his heart trying to beat out of his chest. Then, Blaine started giggling. 

“Stop,” Sebastian snaps at him, voice shaking a little bit. “It’s not fucking funny. We could’ve died.” 

With that Blaine’s giggle turn to full out laughter, and Sebastian can’t stop himself from giggling along. Soon, their laughter dies down, and Sebastian goes out to check on the engine. Smoke pours out of the hood when it opens up, making it pretty clear that they weren’t going to get their car moving any time soon. 

“I think I saw a gas station down the road. Maybe we can hitch a ride there?” Sebastian suggests. Blaine shrugs and grabs his backpack out of the car. Sebastian grabbed his stuff too, and they started walking back down the road. 

A couple of cars pass by as they walk, not bothering to stop no matter what. After the fourth or fifth car ignores their pleas, Sebastian threw his jacket after it, frustrated. While he goes to collect it, he notices a truck stopped on the side of the road. He gestures to Blaine, and they start running towards it. He hears it start-up and runs faster, jumping into the back right before it starts driving away. Sebastian reached for Blaine to help him into the back. Blaine climbs in right before the car gets too far away, and the two of them enjoy the ride. 

They got so caught up in the ride, they didn’t notice that the car had stopped until the yelling started. 

“Why the fuck are you in my truck? How long have you been in there?” The driver of the truck comes around back to scream at them. Sebastian gets out of the truck and steps in front of Blaine to keep him safe. 

“Hey, man. Our car broke down the road, and we were just trying to find a mechanic. We’ve only been in here for like 10 minutes.” The man looks Sebastian up and down in a way that made his skin crawl. 

“No worries,” the man said, his voice distinctly more seductive than it had been before. “I’ll give you a ride wherever you want to go, baby.” Sebastian rolled his eyes as he realized what was going on but followed the man over to the passenger side of the truck and climbed in. 

As the man walks over to the other side of the truck, Sebastian realizes Blaine is still standing outside the car, chewing on his lip. 

“Seb, I really think we should just keep walking.” He says softly, eyeing the other guy up as he crosses to the other side of the car. 

“Who knows how far the station is? Just get in the car, so we can get there faster.” Sebastian argued. 

“No, I think I’m just gonna walk.” Blaine stood his ground. Sebastian felt himself getting pissed off, and he moves over to grab the door handle. 

“Well, I’m gonna go. I’ll find you when I get a mechanic.” He slams the door shut between them and leans on his arm as far away from the truck driver as possible. 

As they drove away, Sebastian watched Blaine disappear in the rearview mirror. The truck driver placed his hand on Sebastian’s thigh, but he couldn’t feel it. His whole body felt numb, and he felt his anger melting away turning into guilt for leaving his best friend behind. 

“So, where are you from?” The truck driver tries to start a conversation, but Sebastian doesn’t hear him. 

“Let me out.” He says, looking over at the guy with a cold stare.

“What?”

“I said, let me out. Let me out.” He yells, and the guy pulls over. Sebastian grabs his stuff and hops out, running back to Blaine. He thanked God for all the sports that he did in high school, as he gets closer and closer to where he and Blaine had parted ways. 

Seeing the figure of the other boy in the distance, Sebastian sped up, shouting Blaine’s name. Blaine looks up and sees him. He starts running to meet Sebastian, and by the time they’re face to face, Sebastian had made a decision. They collided, Sebastian covering Blaine’s mouth with his own. Blaine responded in kind, and they kissed as though they were drowning and the other boy was their air supply. It was desperate, passionate, and messy— everything that makes them who they are. 

They break apart, and Sebastian stares Blaine in the eyes. 

“I love you. I’m sorry.” He said breathlessly. 

“I love you too.” Blaine laughs and kisses him again. They fall to the ground— content to be with each other surrounded by love. 


End file.
